Song FicWho Knew
by Still-RIP-Speed
Summary: This is my first song.Its SC, I may do other versions with different characters in reponse to song. Would appreicate feedback


**Author:** StillRIPSpeed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI Miami characters or anything. I also don't own Pink or anything to do with her. Please don't sue!

**Pairing:** SC

**Summary:** It had been 3 years, and yet it still hurt. Calleigh's song fic for Who Knew by Pink

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right **

click. The radio went off, she couldn't stand that song. But the problem wasn't the tune, she actually quite like that. It was the words. As she heard them again, a tear rolled down her cheek. She swallowed hard and let out a sigh. "Just wait til you're there she told herself". When she finally climbed out the hummer, she retraced her steps-this had walked this route so many times. When she reached the stop she kneeled down and lifted her again to look at the site that every she reached this spot she hoped it would be a figment of her imagination-but there it was as real as ever:

Tim Speedle, 1972-2003 Beloved Son tremendous colleague faithful friend.

It was now that her tears could fall, she hung her head as she cried her river. She could their last conversation through her head again:

'_Well, I'll be back to the lab in abit-me and H are just got to follow this lead on at a jewelry store." _

"_But then we're going to talk him when you get yeah?" Calleigh was sounding anxious_

"_Yes honey, you know that they probably have already guessed something is going on anyway…"_

"_Yeah I know but they are my best friends Tim,"_

"_Yeah mine too, look they'll be fine I'm sure, is there anything that's bothering you"_

_With a joking laugh in her voice, "That you're get all freaked out when we go public, think its all too much commit and dump me." Tim lets out a little smirk but loud enough for Calleigh to hear,_

"_I'm sorry Calleigh but I love you so I'm afraid you're stuck with me-for a very very long time, actually…..forever"_

_She back, "Hey hun, that's fine by me..."_

"_H is calling me, I got to go, love you"_

"_Love you too Tim"_

Suddenly the words to 'that' song came flashing through her mind

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
**

Finally catching her breath, she pushes her hair back from her face and looks at tombstone.

"3 years? It's really been that long?" Then she stands and looks to the sky. The same questions that have plagued her mind for so long have come back to haunt her once more. She shakes her head in disbelief how could after all this time she still be so upset? Why was she so angry? At herself, at Tim, at the gun man. Why did I believe you?

"YOU LIED TO ME TIM" she pointed and stared straight at the stone,

"YOU SAID I WAS STUCK WITH YOU FOREVER-WHO COULD YOU LIE TO ME?" She collapsed to the ground again, weeping. But yet no matter how angry was the overwhelming emotion was disbelief-standing in the same spot 3 years later and it still doesn't seem real,

"Tim if someone told me 3 years ago that I would standing in this spot, talking to you like this-I'll probably would have shown them the business end of a 9 mil" But who knew? These tears, although painful were so familiar they almost seemed like friends now. 

She traced her fingers along the engravings in the stone she began to think to her,

"I f only this was his face, his cheek, his lips" just to touch warm hand against her face again. She would have given anything. But there was no way, he was gone.

**….When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew **

She began to think back over the years of their friendship, working together every day. Why didn't they start the relationship sooner? She knew why, but that wasn't the point, why had they both been so scared?

**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again   
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened **

But as she knew, she closed her eyes. He was no longer gone. He was there-staring at her, beginning to smile. She reached and traced the line of his face with her finger, feeling his soft stubbled chin in her hand. He drew her close then and kissed her, she wished this would last forever. But she opened her eyes and he was gone again 

She knew that it was time to leave again. She slowly pulled herself, wiping the front of her face. She pulled her clothes back into place and paced back to the Hummer…but yet the words of the song continued to run through her brain.

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes   
It harder  
I wish I could remember **

As she back in the drivers seat she pulled out her wallet from her pocket. Inside was the only thing that helped her keep her mental images alive. Speed had always hated having his photo taking but he agreed to just one-even then he was looking at the camera although he did smile. No it was the greatest photo of him but it was the most precious photograph in the whole world to her. She traced the profile of his face and kissed it gently before placing back in her purse. As the year went by it became harder to taste that kiss back from the photograph. Composing herself yet again, she drove back to the lab. Eric greeted her at the door, "where you been?" "Just grabbing some lunch". He asked no more questions and she made her way to ballistics.

**But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling   
Who knew **

As she prepared for afternoon work she kept thinking in her head, "what if someone had told me I'd be here 3 years from now?" A final, single tear rolled down her cheek.

But as she began to construct the next gun that need to be examined to begin her afternoon work schedule she let out a little smile. She would see him again. As she fell asleep on her pillow that night she would be with him again-as she had been every night for the past 3 years, in her dreams.


End file.
